biosfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Analytische biochemie
[http://biosdocumenten.pbworks.com/w/page/69523964/Analytische%20Biochemie Biosdocumenten] 30 januari 2020 Mondeling: Je wilt de proteinen uit een cellysaat identificeren en gebruikt hiervoor CE-MS. Teken en duid de onderdelen aan van beide opstellingen. Waarom gebruik je zowel CE als MS? Leg uit hoe CE werkt en maak tekeningen. Leg het verschil tussen CE en klassieke chromatografie uit en het verschil tussen CE en klassieke electroforese. Welke voor en nadelen zie je? Leg uit hoe je met MS de proteinen kan identificeren. Zijn er meerdere methoden mogelijk? Schriftelijk: V0, Vi berekenen, Kd berekenen. massa uit elektroforese resutaat. Buffer maken 21 januari 2020 Mondeling: Hoofdvraag: Geef 3 technieken op de Mr van een eiwit te bepalen. Teken de technieken, duidt de onderdelen aan en leg ze uit. Hoe maak je deze technieken kwantitatief? (Antwoord: SDS-page, SEC en Massaspectrometrie) Bijvragen: Uit wat bestaat SDS-buffer, Wat is de functie van SDS en uw reducerend agens, Hoe worden de eiwitten zichtbaar gemaakt, Wat is bij SEC de manier om te weten wanneer eiwitten van de kolom komen want ze zijn onzichtbaar (detector), welke soorten detectoren zijn er, bij MS de grafiek geven van m/z ifv abudantie, uitleggen hoe je m/z berekent, Hij stelt heel veel bijvragen, dus zorg dat je echt alles weet over de technieken. Oefening: Een mix tussen oefening 7 van chromatografie en oefening 7 van elektroforese + Natriumfosfaatbuffer opstellen. 25 januari 2019 Mondeling: Geef 3 technieken op de Mr van een eiwit te bepalen. Teken de technieken, duidt de onderdelen aan en leg ze uit. Hoe maak je deze technieken kwantitatief? Oefeningen: 1) We hebben een ion-selectieve elektrode voor F- ionen met een activiteit van 10 tot de min 4de. De K(F-/OH-) waarde is 0,1. a) Wat is de verandering in potentiaal als we de pH van 5,5 naar 10,5 laten stijgen? b) Stel dat we niet weten dat de elektrode gevoelig is voor een ander ion dan F-, wat zou dan de procentuele fout zijn als we de F- activiteit berekenen bij pH 10,5 dus zonder hiermee rekening te houden? 2) We laten dextraanblauw (Mr=2000000) door een gelpermeatiekolom lopen en deze heeft een elutievolume van 36,5 ml. De kolom de afmetingen 2,0 x 40 cm (diameter en lengte). Het bereik van de kolom is tussen een Mr van 15000 en 30000. a) Wat verwacht je als elutievolume voor hemoglobine (Mr=64000)? b) Als we radioactief NaCl door de kolom laten lopen, die niet absorbeert aan de kolom, dan heeft deze een elutievolume van 106 ml. Wat is het elutievolume van een molecule met Kd=0,65? c) De lineaire snelheid berekenen met een gegeven volumetrische snelheid. 23 januari 2019 We vermoeden dat 2 eiwitten x en y in de cel met elkaar associëren, a) Hoe kunnen we dit experimenteel bepalen. We kunnen ervan uitgaan dat ze sterk interageren. (Immuno precipatie, SDS) b) Wat verandert er als een zwakke interactie vertonen? (In vivo) c) Hoe kan men eiwit Y identificeren? (MS-Western blotting) Oefening: Absorbantie + fosfaatbuffer 15 januari 2019 Mondeling: Sommige personen lijden aan CAD, in onderstaande figuur is een eiwit analyse gegeven van een CAD patiënt en een niet-CAD patiënt. (figuur uit slides met volledige beschrijving bij) de gebruikte techniek was CE-MS a) Waarom is het interessant om deze gegevens in een figuur te zetten? wat is de motivatie achter deze analyse? b) De figuur is 2D wat is het voordeel hiervan en waarom is dit zo? c) wat is CE-MS? Leg CE en MS uit d) Waarom zijn de aangegeven technieken goed voor de analyse die hier wordt uitgevoerd? Schriftelijke oefening: Radiochemie oefening met HOT en COLD stock (a en b). C ging over het maken van een NaOAc buffer. De prof is vriendelijk en als je echt vast zat mocht je bij het mondeling een vraag stellen en daarna terugkomen 04 augustus 2018 Mondeling: a) Een collega heeft een eiwit opgezuiverd uit een cellysaat. Hoe zou je na gaan als deze contaminaties bevat? + Als je echt zeker wilt zijn?' '''Teken de ook opstelling. (SDS-PAGE, blue native page, echt zeker zijn: massaspectrometrie) b) Wat is het effect bij je analyse indien het eiwit bestaat uit meerdere proteïneketens? (meerdere bandjes) c) Je wilt een tweede preperatieve analyse uitvoeren op basis van het isoëlektrisch punt, hoe ga je te werk + opstelling tekenen. (IEF maar dat is enkel analytisch, niet voor preparatieve analyse; wel IEC en chromatofocusing ook vermelden) Oefening: gelijkaardig aan volgende oefening Een peptide werd onderzocht met massaspectrometrie. MALDI-TOF leverde twee signalen (zie figuur A). De waargenomen ionen zijn ontstaan ten gevolge van protenering (in verschillende graad) van het peptide. Na trypsine behandeling ontstonden 2 fragmenten. Het M+H+ moleculion van één van deze twee fragmenten is gekenmerkt door m/z-waarde van 611 (zie figuur B). MS/MS van deze component leverde 4 Y+ c-terminale dochterionen (zie figuur C). Op de figuren staan alle nodige m/z waardes aangegeven. a) Leid de Mr-waarde af van het peptide. Geef de waarde bekomen voor iedere piek en de gemiddelde waarde (5 significantie cijfers) en verantwoord uw werkwijze. b) Bepaal de Mr-waarde voor de 2 trypsine-fragmenten en vergelijk de som van deze waarden met de Mr-waarde van het intacte polypeptide. Hoe is het verschil in massa te verklaren? (extra molecule water na splitsing) c) Leid de aminozuursequentie van de '611' component wetende dat de aangegeven ionen, die onstaant bij MS/MS, Y+ splitsingsproducten zijn (zie figuur). Gebruik voor identificatie van de aminozuurresidu's de molmassa's zijn gegeven. Komt dit fragment aan de N- of C-terminaal? Verantwoord uw keuze. 20 augustus 2018 Mondeling: Een mogelijk nieuw gesneesmiddel is gevonden in een databasa van verschillende moleculen. Je wilt nagaan met welk cellulair eiwit dit molecule bindt. Je mag veronderstellen dat de binding tussen het eiwit en het molecule stabiel is. Hoe ga je dit eiwit vinden en hoe kan je vinden welk eiwit dit is? Schrijf uit welke stappen je onderneemt en teken de gebruikte opstellingen. Hoe kun je hieruit vaststellen welk eiwit het is? Oefening: 4 proteïnen in 2D gel-elekroforese (zie figuur). a) Wat kan je zeggen over de proteïnen op basis van deze gegevens? Hoe zouden deze eluëren bij SEC + tekening? b) Hoe zouden deze eluëren bij IEC + tekening, en hoe zou je te werk gaan? c) Oefening over buffer maken 26 januari 2018 (namiddag) Mondeling: Een mogelijk nieuw gesneesmiddel is gevonden in een databasa van verschillende moleculen. Je wilt nagaan met welk eiwit dit molecule bindt. Je mag veronderstellen dat de binding tussen het eiwit en het molecule stabiel is. Hoe ga je dit eiwit vinden en hoe kan je vinden welk eiwit dit is? Schrijf uit welke stappen je onderneemt en teken de gebruikte opstellingen. Hoe kun je hieruit vaststellen welk eiwit het is? Oefening: Een peptide werd onderzocht met massaspectrometrie. MALDI-TOF leverde twee signalen (zie figuur A). De waargenomen ionen zijn ontstaan ten gevolge van protenering (in verschillende graad) van het peptide. Na trypsine behandeling ontstonden 2 fragmenten. Het M+H+ moleculion van één van deze twee fragmenten is gekenmerkt door m/z-waarde van 611 (zie figuur B). MS/MS van deze component leverde 4 Y+ c-terminale dochterionen (zie figuur C). Op de figuren staan alle nodige m/z waardes aangegeven. a) Leid de Mr-waarde af van het peptide. Geef de waarde bekomen voor iedere piek en de gemiddelde waarde (5 significantie cijfers) en verantwoord uw werkwijze. b) Bepaal de Mr-waarde voor de 2 trypsine-fragmenten en vergelijk de som van deze waarden met de Mr-waarde van het intacte polypeptide. Hoe is het verschil in massa te verklaren? (extra molecule water na splitsing) c) Leid de aminozuursequentie van de '611' component wetende dat de aangegeven ionen, die onstaant bij MS/MS, Y+ splitsingsproducten zijn (zie figuur). Gebruik voor identificatie van de aminozuurresidu's de molmassa's zijn gegeven. Komt dit fragment aan de N- of C-terminaal? Verantwoord uw keuze. 24 januari 2018 Mondeling: a) Een collega heeft een eiwit opgezuiverd uit een cellysaat. Hoe zou je na gaan als deze contaminaties bevat? + Als je echt zeker wilt zijn?' Teken de ook opstelling b) Wat is het effect bij je analyse indien het eiwit bestaat uit meerdere proteïneketens? c) Je wilt een tweede preperatieve analyse uitvoeren op basis van het isoëlektrisch punt, hoe ga je te werk + opstelling tekenen. Oefeningen: a) Oefening over radioactieve hot en cold stock berekenen b) De radioactiviteit na 7 dagen berekenen c) Na-acetaat-azijnzuur buffer 3 februari 2017 1)Nieuw medicijn in dier. Hoe weten waar het zich bevind in het lichaam (verdeling) en wat is de structuur van de metabolieten. Het is een heel klein organisch molecule. 2)Algemene redoxreactie is gegeven. a) hoe bepaal je het redoxpotentiaal in een oplossing als standaard redoxpotentiaal gegeven is? b) hoe bepaal je de concentratie als absorptie spectra gegeven zijn? Je mag aannemen dat allr nodige coëfficiënten gekend zijn. Je mag niet aannemen dat de spectra gescheiden zijn. c) schets het toestel waarmee absorptie spectra gemeten worden en benoem alle onderdelen. 3)Begrippen:Complementatietest, PMT, Positieve en negatieve controle 4)Oefeningen over IEF, pI van eiwitten en het maken van buffers uit stock oplossing. 1 februari 2017 Nieuw medicijn in dier. Hoe weten waar het zich bevind in het lichaam en onder welke vorm. Een molecule met lading 2+ is gegeven. Hoe kan je de concentratie bepalen adhv potentiometrie, amperometrie en coulometrie. Leg de 3 uit en hoe verschillen ze van elkaar. Extinctiecoefficient PLA ofzo SEC Strategie oefening met 6 eiwitten, berekenen van een concentratie en zuiverheid bepalen 26 januari 2017 1) a) Een collega heeft een eiwit opgezuiverd uit een cellysaat. Hoe zou je na gaan als deze contaminaties bevat? + Als je echt zeker wilt zijn? b) Wat is het effect bij je analyse indien het eiwit bestaat uit meerdere proteïneketens? c) Je wilt een tweede preperatieve analyse uitvoeren op basis van het isoëlektrisch punt, hoe ga je te werk + opstelling tekenen. 2) a) Wat is absorbantie? Hoe wordt dit experimenteel bepaald? b) Leid de absorbantie af indien licht gaat door 2 weefsels. c) Wat is de absorbantie indien licht gaat door n weefsels? + teken een opstelling hoe je dit zou meten 3) Activiteitscoëfficiënt, Quadropole mass analyser, GPCR 4) Oefening: 1) Mr bepalen mbv m/z waarden 2) a)mbv m/z waarden van dochterionen van een protëine, de oorspronkelijke aminozuursequentie bepalen (m/z waarden van alle AZ zijn gegeven) b) Waar bevindt dit protëine zich, N terminaal, C terminaal of ergens ertussen in? 25 januari 2017 1) Er is radioactief Cs+ in grondwater wat gezuiverd moet worden. a. Welke methode gebruik je? b. Hoe werkt die methode. c. Hoe mee je hoeveel straling er is? 2) De hoeveelheid lood wordt gemeten met ICP - AES. a. Waar staat de afkorting voor? b. Geef een schematische opstelling en leg voor elk onderdeel uit hoe het werkt. c. krijg je storing van andere stoffen? waarom wel/niet? d. het toestel wordt met standaardadditie geijkt. Leg standaardadditie (kwantitatief) uit. 3) Begrippen: ELISA, analytische centrifugatie, resolutie bij chromatografie. 4) 1. Potentiaal bereken bij verschillende pH's en procentuele fout geven. 2. a Elutievolume hemoglobine (gegeven: Mr dextraan blauw, Ve dextraan blauw, kolom diameter en lengte, en Mr hemoglobine). b. Berekenen Ve van een molecule met gegeven Kb en Ve NaCl wat niet interageert met stationaire fase. c) volumetrische snelheid gegeven, lineaire snelheid berekenen. 22 augustus NM Mondeling 1) je wilt een eiwit opzuiveren uit een cellysaat en je doet dit met Western blotting. (a) leg uit hoe western blotting werkt (b) hoe kan je de aanwezigheid aantonen en hoe meet je dit? © hoe zorg je voor een goede controle voor je kan aantonen dat dit kwantitatief een goede techniek is? (d) je wilt enkel de eiwitten uit 1 specifiek celorganel (bv mitochondriën), hoe ga je hiervoor te werk? Schriftelijk 2) grafiek van theoretische plaathoogte met 3 verschillende korrelgroottes (stationaire fase): uitleggen + waarbij gebruikt + teken een voorbeeld waarbij dit van toepassing is. 3) retentietijd bij chromatografie, radiografie, potentiometrie 4) oefening op strategie: 6 proteïnen opzuiveren. Daarna ook nog absorbantie berekenen. 16 augustus 2016 voormiddag Mondeling 1) (a) Cocaïne werd opgespoord door de politie via een colorimetrische test, waarom is dit een goede methode? (How a $2 Roadside Drug Test Sends InnocentPeople to Jail) (b) Hoe ga je te werk om cocaïne aan te tonen in een complex mengsel? (stel je hebt alle apparatuur beschikbaar) + Structuur van cocaïne is gegeven! Schriftelijk 2) Geef 3 technieken om de Mr van proteïnen te bepalen. (geen quaternaire structuur) 3) Leg volgende begrippen uit: standaard additie, de wet van Lambert-Beer, nauwkeurigheid vs precisie 4) Oefening: 4 proteïnen in 2D gel-elekroforese (zie figuur). a) Wat kan je zeggen over de proteïnen op basis van deze gegevens? Hoe zouden deze eluëren bij SEC + tekening? b) Hoe zouden deze eluëren bij IEC + tekening, en hoe zou je te werk gaan? c) Oefening over buffer maken 29 januari 2016 voormiddag Mondeling: Maak een ELISA test om antilichamen tegen een virus op te sporen in een bloedstaal. Je krijgt antigenen tegen dit antilichaam, en je hebt ook de mogelijkheid om aan deze antigenen een proteïne te fuseren. Een eigenschap van het antilichaam is dat het 5 antigenen kan binden. Hoe werkt je test? Hoe wek je de detectie van de antilichamen op? Schriftelijk: ICP-AES: waarvoor staat de afkorting? Schets opstelling en leg werking uit. Als er andere elementen aanwezig zijn dan het element dat je wil detecteren, is dit dan een probleem? Standaardadditie uitleggen en uitleggen hoe je hiermee een meettoestel kan ijken. Begrippen: Theoretische plaat, Referentie-elektrode, Positron Emissie Tomografie Oefening: 3 proteïnen zijn gegeven, uitleg geven over IEC-kationenwisselaar en SEC. Chromatogram van kationenwisselaar geven, chromatogram van SEC geven,... 28 januari 2016 voormiddag Mondeling: Hoe kan je uitzoeken waar en in welke moleculaire vorm een geneesmiddel, toegediend aan een proefdier, aanwezig is. (verschillende technieken zijn nodig: radiolabeling, HPLC en massaspectometrie (zie "toepassing" bij slide analyse van biomoleculen)) Schriftelijke: hoe werkt de pH-elektrode en leg uit. Wat moet je hieraan veranderen om deze werkzaam te maken voor stof X en wat moeten we aannemen over deze stof. Als stof X de lading n+ heeft wat is dan de relatie tussen de concentratie van stof X en het potentiaalverschil. Begrippen: relatieve centrifugaalkracht, osmotische shock, activatiecoëfficiënt Oefening: concentratie van eiwit berekenen uit absorptievergelijking, tabel over biureet assay aanvullen, curve opstellen waaruit je de concentratie van een onbekend eiwit kunt halen als je weet dat A= 0.44, Na-acetaat-azijnzuur buffer maken 22 januari 2016 voormiddag Mondeling: Stel zelf een massaspectrometer samen om eiwitten te identificeren. Alle onderdelen uitleggen en analysestappen uitleggen hoe je een eiwit gaat identificeren. (eigenlijk heel het hoofdstuk van massaspectrometrie) Schriftelijk: Hoeveelheid metaalionen bepalen via Coulometrie, Potentiometrie en Voltammetrie + verschil uitleggen Begrippen: Positieve en negatieve controle Holle kathode lamp surface plasmon resonance Oef: radioactieve oplossing maken + radioactief verval + na-acetaat-azijnzuur buffer maken 21 januari 2016 namiddag Mondeling: Geef 2 manieren om een eiwit op te zuiveren (je moet nagaan bij je collega of er geen contaminaties zijn van andere eiwitten). 1 manier moet heel simpel zijn en de andere wat nauwkeuriger en complex. Leg ook uit hoe IEF werkt. Schriftelijk: een grafiek van theoretische plaathoogte; uitleggen en formules geven. schriftelijk: 3 definities: extinctiecoëfficiënt, osmotische shock en retentietijd bij chromatografie oefening: massaspectrometrie: Mr waarden zoeken (individuele pieken + gemiddelde) en dan nog eens bij de dochterionen en het bijhorende eiwit eruit halen. (mbv de 3 letterige afkortingen van de aminozuren, je krijgt enkel alfabetische letters gegeven en de massa van de aminozuren (zonder water)). 20 januari 2016 voormiddag Mondeling: Geef minstens 3 technieken om Mr van een eiwit te bepalen. Leg uit en maak een schets. Schriftelijk: vraag over redoxreactie met stof A, en spectroscopie. Hoe je potentiaal kon vinden (Wet van Nernst). Hoe concentratie berekenen (stelsel oplossen). Schets van opstelling die dit kan meten. Schriftelijk: 3 begrippen uitleggen in voorziene ruimte: surface plasmon resonance, target vinden met affiniteits chromatografie en interne/externe standaard. Oefening: 2 proteïne zijn gegeven (DENK en SCHRYF) en een gel van IEF (4 en 8.9 waren pI ongeveer). Welk proteïne is welke curve en waarom? (Tabel met pka's is gegeven met lettercode en afkorting van aminozuren.) Je wilt die proteïnen scheiden met anionenwisselaar bij pH 7,5. Teken bijhorende chromatogram en condities. Je wilt dit doen met 1L Na-fosfaatbuffer van pH 7,5 met pKa=6.9 en I=0,3 mol/dm. Hoe maak je deze beginnend met Na2HPO4.7H2O (Mr=...) en NaH2PO4.2H2O (Mr=...)? = = '''OPGELET: dit vak is volledig aangepast sinds academiejaar 2015-2016! Het is dus mogelijk dat vragen van voor deze periode een verkeerd beeld geven! 24 augustus 2015 namiddag 1) De decker: verschillende onderdelen van UV/VIS spectrometer, dubbelstraalspectrometer uitleggen + verschil met enkelstraal, wat wordt er eigenlijk gemeten en met welke wet komt dit overeen, nog iets met een stof die verschillende kleur heeft bij verschillende pH en dan hoe de concentratie berekenen (ofzoiets) 2) De ley: western blotting 3) Robben: het doel van fingerprinting + werking, wat kan er toegevoegd worden aan MS om betrouwbaarder te maken en de extra componenten uitleggen 4) oefening op strategie, krijgt verschillende gegevens van de verschillende proteïnen en ze moeten allemaal gescheiden worden (mag verschillende soorten chromatografie gebruiken + centrifuge) 23 Januari 2015 namiddag 1) De ley: Wat is isotachoforese? Leg het mechanisme uit en geef twee vormen van elektroforese waarin dit voorkomt. 2) De decker: Je wilt een elektrode ontwikkelen die analoog aan de pH-elektrode werkt. Hiermee wil je een bepaalde stof X mee bestuderen. Wat zijn de voorwaarden waaraan stof X moet voldoen om met je elektrode meetbaar te zijn? Teken een schets van je elektrode en benoem de onderdelen. Leg uit hoe je ontwerp werkt. Indien Stof X een lading n+ heeft, hoe wordt de concentratie van stof X dan bepaald? 3) Leg uit hoe je de concentratie van een component in HPLC bekomt. 4) Biureetmethode oefening precies zoals in de werkzitting van spectrometrie + Borax-buffer bepalen. 22 januari 2015 namiddag 1) De Ley: Opzuivering van methallothioneines uit 30g konijnen lever. Je krijgt specifieke gegevens over deze proteinen en dan moet je zelf een proces samen stellen (zoals de runderbloed vraag) 2) De Decker: Vraag over de afbraak van hexochloro-cyclo hexaan (HCH). Bij afbraak door enzymes wordt er HCl gevormd. a) teken de chemische structuur van HCH b) waarom kan je de activiteit van de enzymes meten aan de hand van de pH ? c) hoe kan je de pH van het kleurloos mengsel berekenen als je de absorptie van het mengsel+fenolrood krijgt ? d) met welke apparatuur kan je uitgezonden licht meten ? 3) Vanderlinden: Leg affinitytags uit en hun werking in eiwitzuivering. 4) Oefening over ms : aan de hand van m/z de massa van een proteïne bereken en dan een sequentieanalyse van een fragment hiervan. 21 januari 2015 namiddag 1) De Ley: In welke technieken worden de chemische elementen Cu, Ag, Au, W en MO gebruikt en waarvoor. Chemische reacties wilt hij ook krijgen. En er stond ook iets over mogelijke interferenties. 2) De Decker: Oefening over ultracentrifugatie in combinatie met spectrometrie. a) Teken een schema van zo'n opstelling en geef voor alle delen de mogelijkheden en welke de beste is. b) Het was iets over spectrometrie met transmissie, iets van hoe kan hij die absorbantie meten (ik heb de afleiding van absorbantie gegeven). c) Leg sedimentatiesnelheid uit en de verschillende componenten die dat beinvloeden. d) Drie stoffen met hun Mr zijn gegeven en je moet ze bij de overeenkomstige grafiek plaatsen en uitleggen waarom. 3) Vanderlinden: HPLC voor core shell particles met verschillende porositeit. Er werd een grafiek bij gegeven, op x-as staat u en op y as H. Dus ik denk dat je van Deemter moest geven en de massa transfer uitleggen en hoe dat dan zichtbaar in die grafiek met verschillende porositeiten. 4) Oefening met 2D elektrforese gegeven (x = pI en y = Mr). a) Leg dat uit b) SEC bij ph=7,1 => Leg elutie en retentie voor de 4 proteinen uit en teken een chromatogram en leg uit. c) IEXC bij ph 7,3: leg de elutie en retentie enzo uit./ Daarna wordt er ook een bufferberekening van Tris-HCl buffer gevraagd. 21 januari 2015 voormiddag 1) Robben: Leg de opbouw van een MS toestel uit voor de analyse van eiwitten. Licht de (meest geschikte en gebruikte) elementen uit en geef hier een schema van de opstelling. Leg ook uit welke analytische stappen je zou volgen voor de identificatie van een eiwit vertrekkende van een zuivere eiwit oplossing. 2) Dedecker: a) Glucose-sensor uitleggen, wat zouden we hieraan moeten veranderen indien we met een ander analiet (bv andere suikers) zouden werken? b) Reactie M(2+) + 2e(-) -> M, leg uit hoe het gehalte bepaald kan worden door coulometrie, potentiometrie en voltammetrie. Leg het zo kwantitatief mogelijk uit. Wat zijn de verschillen in deze methoden? 3) Bij welke biochemische technieken kan men gebruik maken van antilichamen/antiserum? Zijn deze technieken kwalitatief of kwantitatief? Wat is het verschil tussen monoklonaal en polyklonaal? 4) Oefening over: (1) Radioactiviteit (Warme en koude stock berekenen opdat er zoveel cpm worden geregistreerd) (2) Buffers (Na-acetaat-azijnzuurbuffer oefening) (3) Hoeveel is er nog over na 7 dagen als je weet dat de halfwaardetijd 14.3 dagen is? 21aug 2014 voormiddag 1) Robben: Leg de opbouw van een MS toestel uit voor de analyse van eiwitten. Licht de (meest geschikte en gebruikte) elementen uit en geef hier een schema van de opstelling. Leg ook uit welke analytische stappen je zou volgen voor de identificatie van een eiwit vertrekkende van een zuivere eiwit oplossing. 2) De Ley: Je vertrekt van 5L runderbloed. Hoe ga je te werk om Hemoglobine en Superoxide dismutase af te zonderen uit de erytrocyten. Leg ook uit hoe je de zuiverheid en opbrengst kunt bepalen. (gegevens zijn Mr, pI, moleculaire extinctie coëfficiënt, de kleur en een grafiek van absorbantie voor beide te scheiden componenten) 3) Leg de werking van een Geiger-Mullerteller uit, wat zijn de voor-en nadelen. 4) oef: gegeven is een grafiek van 2D elektroforese (af te leiden uit assen) met 4 proteïnen # welke kenmerken kan je aan de hand hiervan afleiden voor de 4 proteïnen en verklaar # de proteïnen worden door een gelfiltratie chromatografie gescheiden, welke volgorde van elutie verwacht je en geef dit weer in een chromatogram # de proteïnen worden bij pH=7,5 door een anionuitwisellaars kolom gegoten, wat kan je verwachten wat betreft retentie en elutie en verklaar. Geef dit weer in een chromatogram. # hoe zou je de Tris-HCl buffer die hierboven gebruikt wordt bereiden als je vertrekt van een 2M HCl en 2M Tris stock oplossing en in totaal 100mL nodig hebt. De pKa' is 8.56 en I=0,2mol/dm-3 1feb 2014 voormiddag 1) MDL: Wat is het belang van Cu, Au en Ag. Bespreek in welke technieken ze voor komen, welke functie ze daar vervullen, hoe het werkt (gebruik reactie schema's) en wat zijn de voor- en nadelen. 2) J Robben: Databanken spelen een belangrijke rol in sequentie analyse, leg uit. (hij wil alles over MS, MSMS, b/y ionen, sequentie,PMF...) 3) (schriftelijk) Waarin verschillen en gelijken HPLC en FPLC. 4) oefening zoals in wz maar minder gegevens. 24 januari 2014 namiddag 1) MDL: leg isotachoforese, de 2 soorten elektroforese die hiervan gebruik maken en een hypermoderne techniek van isotachoforese (isotachoforese on a chip) uit. 2) PD: Bespreek AAS en de verschillende componenten van de opstelling voor deze techniek. 3) Leg de werking van de geiger-muller telbuis uit en bespreek de voor-en nadelen van de techniek 4) oefening: zoals in oefenzitting chromatografie oef 9 (voorbeeld examenvraag) maar dan ook met zelf elutievolume af te leiden door grafiek op te stellen... + bereid buffer die hier gebruikt wordt... 24 Jan 2014 Robben en ... - Leg LC-ESI-MS/MS uit en de verschillende componenten, .. - Ionenuitwisselingschromatografie uitleggen aan de hand van pH-gradient en zoutgradient - Welke analytische biochemie technieken worden er gebruikt voor HemoglobineS te karakteriseren. - Oef op 2D-PAGE (dus pI en Moleculaire massa) en oef op gelfiltratie en Na-fosfaatbuffer 23 Jan 2014 - SEC uitleggen en hoe de Mr bepaald wordt - Glucose-sensor uitleggen - Western blotting - Oefening over radio-isotopen en bufferbereiding 22 Jan 2014 Proffen: Dedecker (voor vraag 2) en een andere naam (sillimans ofzo) voor vraag 1, je word random aangeduid voor ofwel vraag 1 ofwel vraag 2 mondeling te doen. De rest van de vragen moet schriftelijk. 1. Van Deemter vergelijking adhv grafiek uitleggen en zeggen wat de B-term precies inhoud. De totale Van Deemter is gegeven. 2. Fotospectrometrische opstelling tekenen van dubbelstraalspectrometer. Eerst stralingsbron, dan golf selectie, etc. En bij elke stap de beste keuze uitleggen. (als ge dit mondeling hebt, kijkt hij ook welke andere ge kunt geven, dus als ge zegt PMT als detector, vraagt hij welke alternatieven er zijn enz) Dedecker is ne aangename mens om mondeling mee te doen. 3. Heel de afleiding van het begin van elektroforese uit de doeken doen, van qE - fv = ... tot en met waarom vaste dragers gebruikt worden en elektro-endosmose. 4. Oef zoals oef 2 van werkzitting over massaspectometrie: a) dus eerst verschillend-geioniseerde peptiden en dan moet je gemiddelde van zo'n tabelletje bepalen (dus uw Mr van het peptide) + b) Trypsine knipping van een staal en dan moet je de AZseq bepalen. 24 Jan 2013 Proffen: R. Vancraenenbroeck, V. De Wever 1. Ip en Mr afleiden uit grafiek, SEC en IEC uitleggen adhv de grafiek, bufferberekening 2. Fotospectrometrische opstelling tekenen 3. Tekening van potentiometer en potentiostaat gegeven, bolletjes kleuren ivm welke begrippen relevant waren op deze methoden (galvanische cel/ constante spanning/ elektrolyse/ ...) + uitleggen adhv tekening wat het nut is van de werkelektrode, referentie-elektrode en hulpelektrode. 4. Begrippen: interne standaard, externe standaard, standaardisatie adhv spectrometrie uitleggen 5. Grafiek met dichtheid tegenover sedimentatiecoefficient (van verschillende componenten van de eukaryote cel, dan voor 3 stalen zeggen hoe je ze met centrifugatie kan scheiden (adhv de gegevens uit de grafiek: verschil in dichtheid/sedimentatiecoefficient) 6. Welke omgevingsfactoren beinvloeden de sedimentatiecoefficient? Formule gegeven. 7. EOF uitleggen en bij welke techniek kan dat voorkomen? --> DNA ) 8. Uit een E. Coli wil je DNA polymerase uithalen en je hebt al een geschikte extractiebuffer. -Hoe kunnen drukverschillen helpen bij je extractie? (Sonicatie?) -Indien je een EXTREEM hoge concentratie van aceton of SDS hebt, waarom is dit dan een nadeel voor u staal. (denaturerend?) Examenverloop: Dit examen is schriftelijk, afhankelijk van de oefening wordt rekenmachine wel of niet toegestaan. Examenvragen kunnen letterlijk terugkomen: de vragen op 29 Aug 2011 (even rijen) waren volledig dezelfde als de vragen op 1 Sept 2010. Edit: Sinds 2012 doceert prof. Simon De Meyer het vak Analytische Biochemie. Gebruik van een rekentoestel tijdens het examen is niet toegelaten. 26 Jan 2012 Vraag 1: In het labo beschik je over een gekend eiwit dat opgelost is in een fosfaatbuffer. Voor een volgend experiment dat je wil uitvoeren met het eiwit, mag er echt geen fosfaat aanwezig zijn. Geef technieken om het fosfaat uit de buffer te verwijderen. Waar is het principe van deze technieken op gebaseerd? Welke techniek zou je uiteindelijk kiezen? Waarom? Vraag 2: Op basis van welke eigenschappen worden deeltjes gescheiden bij elektroforese? Verklaar de factoren die de mobiliteit beïnvloeden. Wat is er zo karakteriserend aan isotachoforese? Geef een veel gebruikte toepassing hiervan en leg uit. Vraag 3: 1 integrale oefening (vul aan aub..) 31 Jan 2011 (even) 1) Leg uit( en teken): Een dubbelstraalspectrofotometer en vergelijk met een Diode-Arrayspectrofotometer . 2) Leg SDS-page uit: Wat gebeurd er in het stapelgel en in de overgang van het stapelgel naar het scheidend gel? Wat is het verschil tussen het stapelgel en scheidend gel? 3) Wat kan men doen als voorbereiding op ionenwisselingschromatografie van eiwitten? 4) Als bij massaspectometrie de m/z waarde gegeven is, hoe kan men dan de M waarde eruit berekenen? 5) Oefening massaspectometrie: Verschillende m/z waarden zijn gegeven en je moet de M waarden berekenen. En bereken de aminozuursequentie ( verschillende m/z waarden gegeven). 31 jan 2011 (oneven) 1.Ionenwisselaarschromatografie voor eiwitten 2. Welke parameters van een molecule zijn van belang bij een scheiding in een centrifuge met een dichtheidsgradiënt ? 3. Heel de hydrofobe interactiechromatografie uit de doeken doen en toepassen op eiwitten, voorspelling van elutie. 4. 2D-elektroforese : werking en voordelen 5. Oefening : centrifugatie : bereken de snelheid van bezinking met gegeven R, bereken centrifugaal veld in aantal g en centrifugatie gebeurt in een fosfaatbuffer : geef pH (gegeven : PK'=6,7) en I van deze buffer. '1 sept 2010' 1. Ribosomen bestaan uit 70S en 30S partikels. Welke informatie haal je uit deze parameter S? Staaf uw antwoord met formules die je afleidt vertrekkende van basiswetten uit de fysica. 2. Hoe kan je hydrofobe, niet geladen moleculen scheiden met capillaire elektroforese? Leg uit in detail. 3. Bespreek de rol van de gebruikte pH bij de scheiding van eiwitten via ionenwisselaarschromatografie. Welke techniek kan je gebruiken om de optimale pH te kiezen? Leg deze techniek uit. 4. Massaspectrometrie is een krachtige wijze voor analyse van de massa's van moleculen. Maar deze techniek bepaalt m/z. Hoe komt met aan de juiste z-waarde? 5. Vraagstuk waarbij figuur van 2D-PAGE van een 10-tal eiwitten is gegeven. Van 3 eiwitten is gegeven dat ze voor de PAGE tetrameren waren. #Duid + en - pool aan voor zowel IEF als SDS en argumenteer, #Schets het elektroforetisch patroon van 4 bepaalde eiwitten indien natieve PAGE was gebruikt in plaats van SDS en leg uit (1 van deze 4 eiwitten was een tetrameer). #2 bepaalde eiwitten naar gelpermeatiechromatografie (bereik: Mr 15 000-200 000). Welke Kd waarde verwacht je voor deze eiwitten? (1 van de eiwitten lag onder het bereik, de andere was een tetrameer.) '13 jan 2009 ' #Hoe bepaal je de sedimentatiecoëfficiënt en waarvoor kan je ze gebruiken? #Bespreek twee methoden om de concentratie van eiwitten te bepalen. Bespreek hun validiteit. #In de huidige moleculaire biologie kent men verschillende methoden die het opzuiveren van eiwitten gemakkelijker maken. Beschrijf er twee. #Bespreek de parameters van gelpermeatie chromatografie en hoe kan je de kwaliteit van de scheiding bepalen. #Oefening: massaspectrometrie + bepaling van aminozuursequentie. '21 jan 2009 ' #Bespreek Maldi-tof. #Hoe kan je niet geladen moleculen scheiden met elektroforese in oplossing? Hoe kan je de kwaliteit van de scheiding beoordelen? #je beschikt over een kolom voor HIC en ionenwisselaarschromatografie. Bespreek beide technieken en hoe kan je ze optimaal gebruiken in het lab? (volgorde, tussenstappen) #pH-elektroden: waar moet je op letten? #Oefening over sedimentatie, te berekenen: #*Centrifugaal veld #*Tijd en afstand van sedimentatie #*De situatie na tijd x